It is common for containers to be stacked in a plurality of stages both when being transported by ship or the like and when being stored at port or the like. However, simple stacking in some cases does not give adequate stability for strong winds and waves, shaking, and the like, and therefore containers are often anchored to each other or a container is anchored to a part of the floor or the ground, with a rod, a rope, or the like.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a container binding rod used for such a purpose. The disclosed rod has a fitting called a fork at the upper end part, and first and second stoppers are formed on this fork. A locking hole is provided at the corner (corner portion) of the container, and so after insertion of the fork into the locking hole of the container at the upper stage, the rod is rotated by a specific angle, and then the action of the first and second stoppers causes the fork to engage with the locking hole. The upper end part of the rod is thus connected to the container at the upper stage, and the lower end part of the rod is connected to a mounting base on the ground via a rotation clamp (a turnbuckle) or the like. As the container at the upper stage is connected to the mounting base with the binding rod or the like, the stability of the stacked containers is improved, as a result of which it is possible to prevent collapsing or the like of the containers.